Iron Man: Hands of the Demon (Iron Man 4)
Iron Man: Hands of the Demon is a fan version of Iron Man 4. It is largely inspired by the story lines Haunted (From the Director of SHIELD series) as well as the seminal story Demon in a Bottle ''and Matt Fraction's run on the character. However it's storyline is subject to be changed. This first page could be seen more as just an over-arching pitch for the story. =Characters= Heroes *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *James "Jim" Rhodes/War Machine *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Harold "Happy" Hogan Villains *The Mandarin: A mysterious Underworld figure who is a member of the preserved line of direct descendants of Genghis Khan. Keeping themselves going in secret, hoping one day to finish their ancestor's work in conquering the world. Each further descendant adopting the moniker of The Mandarin and leading the secret society known as The Ten Rings, through which they seek dominion over the world. *Justine Hammer: The sister of Justin Hammer who assumes control of Hammer Industries after the arrest of her brother at the end of ''Iron Man 2. They still seek to completely overshadow Stark Industries, and through the Mandarin's guidance and suggestions leads to a hostile take over of Stark Industries. *Ezekiel Stane *Alex Su *Aldrich Killian (Cameo) =Summary= After the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony Stark is wrecked with guilt over his part in his creation. Part of the reason in which he starts to steep further into his alcoholism, and he starts working on a satellite project that will allow him, SHIELD, and the US government to have full on surveillance of any part of the world. With internal debate between those parties over whether or not to allow the project to move forward and also downplaying to the public the scope of what that device would achieve. However, many are deeming it necessary given the growing tense climate the world, such as the United States facing many traitors from within their own borders (such as Obadiah Stane and Justin Hammer), the latest of which (Aldrich Killian) almost killed the president, almost took complete control over the war on terror, and in essence almost took over the United States. All of that compounded with the rising number of superheroes and supervillains makes the governmental powers paranoid and thus are thinking of allowing the project to move forward for what they feel is the greater good of the people. Tony working on this project has also started straining his relationship with Pepper, who eventually goes on to leave him feeling he is violating people's right to personal privacy if he helps in this. And to an extent she goes on to find some solace with Harold "Happy" Hogan, who the audience learns has long harbored feelings for her, all of which doesn't help Tony's state of mind. However Tony sees a chance at a redemption of sorts when a young man named Ezekiel, claiming to be the son of his old mentor Obadiah Stane, goes to Stark Industries after being released from prison (for providing technical aid to street gangs) on probation. Tony sees much of himself in the young Stane who is currently a genius, but with no real direction in life. (or so he thinks) He fights against the board to get Zeke a job at Stark Industries (Zeke claiming that he wanted to get to know that part of his father's life, as the official statement concerning Stane's fate was that he had disappeared on his plane.) against the board who is cautious about brining him in given the revelations about his father during the events of the original film. Tony eventually wins however, saying the son cannot be blamed for the sins of father, and takes him under his wing as his protegee. (Similar ironically enough, to what Obadiah did for him after Howard Stark died) He suddenly finds himself under attack from a man claiming to be The Mandarin. This worries Tony, however he still believes him to be Aldrich Killian. Not knowing the truth that The Mandarin was an underworld legend before Killian put his plans into motion. The true Mandarin being the head of the Ten Rings terrorist organization. With the help of an inside man (revealed to be the treacherous Zeke Stane, who also tampers with the spy project) as well as financial backing from Stark Industries' main competitor Hammer Industries. Now under the control of The Mandarin's lover Justine Hammer, the sister of Justin Hammer who took control over the company after her brother was arrested at the end of the second film. Something that had lost Hammer Industries some contracts, and thus created a bitterness towards Stark. The Mandarin through all of his planning manages to orchestrate a hostile take over of Stark Industries. Through which the Iron Man suits (as technology created by stark industries) are appropriated from Stark and he is locked out of the company. Forcing Tony into steeping into the "Demon in a bottle" even further as he is brought to his lowest of lows. Meanwhile the Mandarin continues his grand master plan. Starting with the need to nullify SHIELD (planning in part to use Tony's project to help him achieve this) so he can achieve his ultimate endgame in unleashing an aerosol form of Extremis he created and modified himself (with the help of alien technology he got his hands on) upon the world that would wipe out most of the population. However those that would remain would be a stronger, smarter, and "better" race of human in his mind. (This ultimate endgame however, is hidden from those he sees as pawns like Justine Hammer who would challenge him on it) =Themes= The story in particular juxstaposes Tony against his classic arch-foe The Mandarin. It explores the idea of who has power, who deserves power, what should power be used for, what are the responsibilities of the elite, and what are the boundaries of the elite. Tony Stark is mirrored in different ways through The Mandarin and Ezekiel Stane. The Mandarin like him is a genius intellectual who is from a family line of great status and wealth. (including his being a direct descendant of Genghis Khan) While Tony since the events of the original film (ironically because of what The Mandarin's gang The Ten Rings did to him) has devoted his life to using his status, intellect, and wealth to helping those "beneath" him. While The Mandarin believes he has the birthright to rule over others and shape the world as he sees fit. In the story however both Tony and The Mandarin reach a point where they are over-stepping their boundaries in their attempts to help the world. Tony with his satellite project that while providing them with the ability to monitor the world would breach privacy rights, and Mandarin similarly through his plans to use Extremis in order to "improve" the human race. Tony by the end however manages to see the error in his thinking, while The Mandarin never relents from this path. Both also have a key character flaw that they must constantly keep in check with a more calm/cool demeanor, lest they have it consume them. In Tony Stark's case it is his alcoholism when he feels too overwhelmed by a situation and enters the depths of despair. In Mandarin's case, it is a deep maniacal rage that he has to keep in check that was created from the berating and abuse he faced from his embittered father and the keen and violent warrior instinct he instilled into his son. Tony manages to overcome his character flaw, and takes up the mantle again to try and save the world. The Mandarin ultimately gives into his flaw when Tony plays on it during their final battle. After Justine had discovered his true plans she confronted him about it, leading Mandarin to killing her. Something that started putting him on edge given his conflicted feelings towards her. (Though he had originally just intended to use her as a pawn and play on her emotions, he did come to start to legitimately care about her) Tony plays on these things to cloud his mind with a berserk rage and through that Tony manages to devise a strategy to allow himself to win the battle. =Connections to the Previous Films= Iron Man *The Ten Rings organization makes its first full appearance in the series since the original film. With their full scope and leadership finally being revealed/fleshed out. *Ezekiel Stane is introduced and become a key character. He naturally being the son of Obadiah Stane, the main antagonist of the original film. Iron Man 2 *Hammer Industries returns, once again in an antagonistic role. Their first appearance since the events of Iron Man 2. *It was the first film to start exploring the idea of Tony's alcohol problem, this story exploring that issue more in-depth and having him finally fully confront it. The Avengers *The Mandarin's men managed to recover some Chitauri technology in the aftermath of the Battle of New York. With that technology The Mandarin grafts himself a set of ten rings of power. Each with its own ability. Claiming that in a world that was becoming more filled with superheroes and supervillains he needed a way to keep up. Prolonged exposure to the technology through his wearing of the rings has also begun to augment his physical characteristics. Allowing him to trade blows with even Iron Man. Iron Man 3 *Extremis is once again a major part of the villain's plan. However The Mandarin has modified to suit it for his own purposes. *Aldrich Killian makes a cameo where he is murdered by The Mandarin in the prologue. It is also revealed why he used the name the Mandarin for his terrorist patsy in the first place.